


Spoglądając na Sama

by Loreen



Series: Weecest Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest-Freeform, gwiazdy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam i Dean obserwują gwiazdy... nawet jeśli Dean poświęca więcej uwagi Samowi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoglądając na Sama

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sam Gazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932789) by [DominaUmbra666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaUmbra666/pseuds/DominaUmbra666). 



> Kolejne drabblontko, przystaweczka przed głównym daniem. Nie długo wrzucę trzeci rozdział "Prób". ;)
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest! I to nawet dość entuzjastyczna. 
> 
> Beta: McDanno_Rulz. Poprawioną wersję miałam już wcześnie rano. To się nazywa mobilność! :D

— Myślisz, że by nas znienawidzili, gdyby się dowiedzieli?  
  
— Nie, Sammy. Oczywiście, że nie mogliby nas znienawidzić. Są naszą rodziną — powiedział Dean, rozczesując palcami włosy Sama.  
  
Oczywiście Sam pytał o ich ojca i Bobbiego; może nawet pytał o ich mamę. W tej chwili John był z Bobbym w jego domu, gdzie dyskutowali o ich następnym polowaniu. Z tego, co pisały gazety, wyglądało to na wilkołaka zabijającego ludzi o kilka miasteczek od nich.  
  
Dean zamknął na chwilę oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech. — Nie nienawidziliby nas. Nawet jeśli by nie zrozumieli, nie mogliby nas nienawidzić. — Kłamał, mówiąc to. Wiedział, że John znienawidziłby ich za to, co zrobili. Wiedział, że Bobby czułby obrzydzenie do nich obu, ale Dean nigdy nie powiedziałby tego Samowi.  
  
— W porządku, Dean. — Leżał otulony nogami Deana, z głową spoczywającą na jego klatce piersiowej. Dłoń Deana dalej przeczesywała kosmyki brązowych włosów Sama.  
  
Sam wiedział. Wiedział, że jego brat kłamie, ale nic nie powiedział. Po prostu pozwolił Deanowi wierzyć, że Sam był szczęśliwy z powodu jego odpowiedzi.  
  
— Mama by nas kochała — stwierdził Sam.  
  
— Byłaby z ciebie dumna.  
  
— Z ciebie też.  
  
Dean odwrócił wzrok.  
  
— Jesteś najlepszym starszym bratem, a ona by to widziała.  
  
— Może… popatrz tam, Sammy. To Orion. — Dean ukradł książkę o konstelacjach gwiazd z biblioteki znajdującej się parę kroków stąd. Sam kochał gwiazdy, więc Dean chciał nauczyć się dla niego wszystkich ich nazw.  
  
— Gdzie?  
  
— Właśnie tam. Widzisz te trzy gwiazdy, które są w prostej linii? To jest jego pas. A jego dłonie i stopy to te cztery gwiazdy, które tworzą ‘’X’’. — Dean wyciągnął ramię ku nocnemu niebu i wskazał swojemu młodszemu bratu każdą z nich.  
  
Sam wpatrywał się w niebo. — Łał.  
  
Dean przestał patrzeć w gwiazdy, zamiast tego skupił się na Samie. Na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. Dean pochylił się i przycisnął usta do ust brata. Po chwili odsunął się.  
  
Sam usiadł i obrócił się przodem do Deana. Tym razem to on zainicjował pocałunek, a Dean się nie odsunął. Całowali się dalej, dopóki nie uświadomili sobie, że ich ojciec może przyjść, szukając ich.  
  
Żaden z nich nie chciał się dowiedzieć, czy mieli rację.


End file.
